Professor Layton and the Layton Diamond!
by MissSasah
Summary: Professor Layton goes with Luke  leaves Flora  to find his family's centuries old diamond. But when Luke gets kidnapped along with Flora, the Professor must rescue them including..Flora. FEATURING CLIVE AND EMMY! :D
1. Chapter 1  The Kidnapping

"I cant see Professor, its too dark." Luke whispered.

The Professor chuckled light heartedly, "Follow the sound of my voice, Luke."  
Flora gasped, "Where are you P..Professor?"  
There was no reply, just the sound of the cold breeze blowing in the darkness.

"H..Hello? Professor? Luke!" She cried.

There was a glow in the distance, Luke followed it, "Professor is that you?"

"No im over here." He said.

Luke turned to see the Professor outside the cave, the glow gleamed from a bright diamond.

"Oh." He replied, "Professor, where's Flora? You said you weren't going to leave her this time."  
The Professor didn't seem to listen and went towards the diamond, "Luke come over here, this is the lost Layton diamond!"

"Layton..?" Luke asked curiously.

The professor smiled, "Yes! Layton! It's my family's secret, it has been passed down from centuries. And now its mine!"

Luke looked round, "Yeah, really. But where is Flora?"

"Shussh! I'm concentrating.."

He sighed, "I'm going to look for Flora... My true love."  
"Excuse me what did you say, you cant feel love your only ten years old!"

Luke frowned, "I'm twelve Professor!"

He walked away into the darkness to find Flora, even if it meant being kidnapped or getting completely lost.

"Flora...! I came back for you! Unlike the Professor!" Luke called in the darkness.

There was no answer, he searched everywhere, "Flora stop playing hide n seek, its not funny-"  
All the sudden, Luke was grabbed by a shadow in a dark hood and was thrown into a back of a car with Flora.

He laughed bitterly, "I found you..?"

Flora sighed, "Where's the Professor? Is he going to save us?"  
Luke stared blankly, "Mmm... Sure, Flora."

The Professor giggled in delight as he stared at the sparkly diamond, "Oh its so dazzling, so spectacular isn't it Luke? I'll let you hold it if you.. Luke?"

The Professor gasped looking round, "Oh no.. Luke!"

He looked back at the diamond, "Stay there, please."

The Professor suddenly turned round and began spiriting back into the forest searching for Luke.

"Oh no.. Oh no."

He suddenly spotted Luke and Flora in a back of a car, yelling but unable to hear what they were saying.

The Professor stared not sure what to do, "If I save Luke, then I'll have to save HER."He looked back to see the car driving away, he spirited after it, then spirited back realising he had his own car."Broom! Broom here I come!" The professor cheered.

Flora turned round and tapped Luke's shoulder, "Luke, its the Professor.. Hecares about me!"

He smiled nervously," Yeah, of course he does Flora..."

Flora giggled her cheeks grown rosy, "Oh he cares about me..."

Luke frowned, anger bubbled inside of pure jealously, he turned round to see the Professor in his little auto mobile.

"GO AWAY PROFESSEH!" Luke shrieked.

The Professor stared blankly, not having any idea Luke was saying. The Professor gave him a thumbs up and decided to make a short cut through the bushes.. Which was even a short cut at all.

Luke slapped his fore head, "The idiot, how was he even smart enough to become a professor in the first place!"

The Professor drove into the deep forest, going the opposite direction, he had some old tapes in and began singing along to the 'latest hits'."I want to hold your hand.. not Flora's! Luke's! I want to hold his...Oh my!"He braked to find himself infront of a the same cave, the Layton diamond glowed beautifully in the Professor chuckled,"OOOoo hello!"He shook his head remembering he had to save Flora and Luke, how could he forget..? Well he soon did.

* * *

_**Haha hope you like it so fair! More stupidness to come. Also keep reading to see if the Professor actually comes to save Luke and Flora and to find out WHO the kidnappers are! **_

_**Please dont forget to review! :D 3**_


	2. Chapter 2  Identities revealed

**Chapter 2 - identinties revealed**

The strange kidnappers threw Luke and Flora into a dusty cellar, full of junk and piled up boxes.

"Why hasnt the Professor came...?"

Flora wondered.

Luke gritted his teeth and clutched his fists, "Flora he forgot about us because of that stupid diamond."

"Do you think.. that's why were here?" Flora suggested.

His eyes widened,"Oh great..."

Two shadowy figures suddenly opened the door, then stood there before them was Clive and Emmy.

"EMMY?" Luke shrieked, "What..Why?"

"I'm his apprentice not you!" Emmy replied.

Luke and Flora turned to Clive, he shrugged, "Nah, I had my turn.. She paid me."

Emmy frowned, "Yeah and he is my boyfriend."

"He's a bit young isnt he-" Flora squeaked.

"Shut up!" Emmy cried.

Luke tutted folding his arms, "The Professor is going to be disappointed in you Emmy..."

She looked down sadly, "The Professor doesnt even remember how we met, so he wont mind."

Clive smirked, "Heh heh, well i remember how we met."

Emmy sniggered flicking her long brown hair back,"Oh yes, it was when you were on a newspaper round and I ran over you with my scooter.""How romantic..."

Luke grumbled growled, "Very funny, Apprentice NO.2."Luke's face grown red and pouted his lip, "Apprentice NO.1! Eine! Un! Uno! ONNEEEE!"

"Quite right Luke." A voice said.

Everyone looked up to see the Professor looking over them,

Luke gleamed."Professseh! You didn't abandon us!"

Luke leaned towards Clive, "How long has he been there...?"

Clive placed his hands in his pockets, "About five minutes.."

She gasped and looked round to the Professor, he stared blankly at her."Professor Layton, we meet again."

"We have..?" He asked.

Emmy grinted her teeth, "The idoit.."

Flora was hiding in the corner, Luke kneeled by her, "C'mon Flora were going now!"

"B..But I cant." She sniffed, "I cant leave until the Professor gives them the diamond.. but he wont."

He looked up to see the Professor Layton, he was talking to Clive, not seeming to care that they kidnapped them both."And then I asked him-"

"Professor! Give them it!" Luke ordered.

The Professor looked up,"Hm..Whats the problem, my boy?"

Luke pointed at the Professor's tall hat, "Its under your hat isn't it?"

He looked round, Clive sighed, "Professor, I think he is talking about... the Diamond."

"What dia-"The Professor suddenly let out a gasp as, Clive knocked off his hat and catching the diamond."BWAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Clive yelled.

Emmy frowned, "Clive I thought you said-"

"Whatever I said Emmy, and since when was I your boyfriend? You knocked me off my bike and threatened me to come with you!"

She scratched her head, "Yeah well .. I have a thing for men.. I mean boys in hats."

Luke raised his eyes, "Wait so you fancy.."

"No." She replied immediately.

He lowered his head, the Professor chuckled, " Ooo harsh."

Luke looked round, he tugged on the Professor's sleeve, " Erm, Professor, doesnt Clive have the diamond?"

The Professor came to realisation, "Oh no! Luke where has he gone?"

Flora stood up and looked up to the Professor sadly, "Professor I have to stay here for life, if you get the diamond back.."

He stared, he smiled sadly,"Oh yes, that would be terrible."

Emmy picked up the Professor's hat and placed it on his head, " I'm sorry, I'll get the diamond back for you.. This was a stupid idea."

She walked out, the Professor gripped her hand, "Emmy..."

"Yes, Professor..?" Emmy sighed.

He smiled softly, " Thank you for knowing how important this diamond is to me."

Emmy's face hardened, "No problem."

Flora sat back in the corner and sniffed," Everybody always forgets about Flora.."

* * *

_What did you think? Once again the Professor is mean to Flora...haha. Poor Emmy, by the way I know briefly about the Professor not remembering about how they met. I seen a clip from the Spectators Flute so I dont really know why he doesn't remember. I thought it was funny to make fun of it thought. So Clive is evil again, i read something on his wiki that he was a newspaper boy, so thats where I got the idea about how Emmy and Clive met (even though they never met before lol). _

**_Keep reading to find out where Clive has gone, will the Professor gets his diamond back? AND will Clive be left behind...AGAIN? Its all too exciting! XD Please review, thank you! :o) _**


	3. Chapter 3 The Confesion

_This is the last chapter and I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner (I dont do it on purpose I either forget or just can't come up with an ending, like with most of the stories I've posted on here..) Well enjoy. :)_**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Confession**

Meanwhile, Clive stole Emmy's motor scooter and was speeding through the forest in the darkness to sell the diamond on Ebay.

"This is a grreat plan!" He chuckled.

But what he didnt know was, the Diamond wasn't worth anything at all, just enough to buy yourself a bag of pick a mix. The Professor didnt know that either, only his great grandfather knew. He didnt want to past down something 'expensive'!

The Professor drove back through the countryside, Emmy sat in the front beside him, Luke sulked sadly in the back of the car.

"Whats the matter, Luke, my boy? I'm upset about the diamond too. But we'll go back to my flat and cheer ourselves up with a nice cup of tea." He chuckled.

Emmy looked across to Luke, he looked up, tears filled his eyes.

Luke sniffed, "But poor Flora professor!"

Emmy suddenly looked at the Professor, "This is why I'm here isnt it? To get the diamond back because Clive stole my motorbike. We're going after him, right?"

"Oh Emmy, I thought you would of learnt now. I dont like Flora. Why do you think i'm going the wrong direction?" He smiled.

"WHAT?!" Luke and Emmy yelled.

Luke raised his head, a dark look came across his face, "Turn the car round now, Hershel."

"Excuse me Luke, what did you just-"

Luke bursted into a passionated declarnation,"DO IT! I LOVE FLORA! I LOVE LOVE LOVE FLORA AND WHEN WE GET OLDER WERE'LL DITCH YOU AND HAVE SEVEN CHILDREN AND FIVE DOGS!"

"There was long akward silence, Emmy coughed, "Seven children..?"

Luke grew pink, he fiddled his thumbs, "Y..Yeah. Or six, I dont mind."  
The Professor stirred the car round, "I'm only doing this for you Luke, not for Flora."

Luke gasped and wrapped his arms round the Professor which caused the car to go in different directions.

"Thank you Professeh! Thank you! Thank you-"

"Okay Luke, stop that now. Or were going to crash." The Professor insisted.

Luke realesed his grasp from the Professor, he smirked, "Oh yeah.."

Clive came out from his bedroom, with a deepened frown on his face.

"Damn that Professor, this diamond is only worth 49 pence.. Not 50 pence but 49!"

There was a knock on the door, his ears perked up, he wondered down the stairs.

Professor Layton stood at his door, "Hello. Clive."

Clive sighed, "Your here for the diamond, right?"

The Professor's eyes lit up, "Yes! Yes! Can I have it pleeaaase!"

He threw the diamond at the Professor,"Yeah, its worthless to me.. and oh yeah, you can have Flora back as well. She's in the closet over there."

The Professor peered round to see the closet near by, "You..Locked her in there?"

"No, im not _that_ cruel Professor, I put her to good use, she's cleaning up for me." He replied.

Flora came from the closet wearing a apron and yellow gloves, "I dusted and polished all your shoes and...Oh Professor, what are you doing here?"

He grunted, "I came back for you Flora."

She blinked in disbelief, "You have? Erm.. Why?"

The Professor smiled nervously, "Do I have to have a reason?"

"Yes." She said stubbornly, "Anyway I want to stay here with Clive, I get paid twenty pence an hour."

Clive nodded proudly, "Yes and she is very good company as well."

"But what about Luke..?" The Professor asked.

She stared, she took her gloves off, "Well I should say goodbye to him, shouldn't I?"

"No dont Flora, you will break his fragile heart!" He gasped.

Luke looked up to see Flora approaching the car, he grinned, running out of the car with open arms.  
"Flora your back! I knew you wouldn't want to stay. I-"

Flora smiled sadly, "Luke, I'm staying here. Being with the Professor is far too dangerous and I'm always being left behind."  
The Professor raised his finger to say something, but knew it was true.

"B..But Flora... Clive wont treat you very nicely. He's not a gentleman."

Clive growled, "I so am! I have showers and wear a hat!"

Luke took Flora's hand, "And.. He wont take you on trips and tell you jokes. Or cheer you up when your down. Or be polite to you...Or.."

Flora listened to him in amazement, "Luke.."

Professor nudged Clive, "Hey I taught him all that stuff."  
Clive turned away and ignored him, he snatched Flora from Luke, "C'mon Flora, you have to unclog my toilet!"

"NO!" She snapped, "I'm going with Luke and Professor Layton."

She ripped the appron off and went into the car, Luke pulled tongues at Clive as they drove away.

Clive fell to his knees, "No.. That means.. I have to do it.."

Emmy watched the Professor drive off without her, she stood forward.

Clive grinned, "Emmy! You came back! I'm sorry will you do it for me?"

Then before he knew it, she drove away on her motor scooter into the midnight fog.

"Oh poop." Clive groaned.

Emmy drove past Layton's apartment, she smiled sadly, "Thank you, Professor."

The Professor suddenly looked out his window and saw her, he stared blankly, unable to recognize her. She tightened her fist, sighed and drove away.

"Hmm.. That was strange.." The Professor said puzzledly.

He turned round to see Luke dancing round happily in his apartment as Flora sat drinking tea, the Professor sat beside her.

"Flora's back! Flora's back!" Luke sung contently.

The Professor sighed, "Okay Luke, you can stop it-"

"FLORA'S BACK! FLORA'S BACK! SHE'S BACK! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

"SHUT UP IN THE NAME OF PUZZLES, LUKE!" He yelled.

Luke silenced, Flora giggled, "Oh Professor, I didnt realise how much I missed your yelling.."  
The Professor looked up, "You..You did?"

She nodded, "Yes, indeed. And I never knew how much I meant to Luke."  
Luke's cheeks grew pink, he sat down quickly, "Erm.. I just didnt want you to stay with Clive. He didnt treat you nice. Thats all."  
"Sure, my boy. Sure.." The Professor laughed.

Now this is going to be one of those endings, when everybody begins laughing and it slowly zooms out. But the Professor was laughing alone, he began

laughing hyterically, Luke gave him a cold look as Flora seemed to watch rather confused...

**The... End.**


End file.
